How it Came to Be
by Shaddy-pink
Summary: My take on what happened to Hikaru and Kaoru on their first day as Host Club Members. Old story, doesn't really reflect my current writing skills, but the suckyness bothered me so I revamped it a bit. Enjoy.


"One... Two... Three!"

The twins opened the door and were immediately greeted by flash of bright light. After they adjusted their eyes, they found themselves in a finely furnished room with a variety of tables, couches, and Ming tea sets. A familiar blue-eyed blonde teenager was sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled warmly.

"I knew you two would make the right decision."

Suddenly, a tall figure with rather reflective glasses came into view. His face was rather expressionless as he scribbled swiftly in the notebook he was carrying. He looked up at the twins and raised an eyebrow.

"Are these the new recruits?"

Tamaki pointed at the other student. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my very good friend Kyouya."

Kyouya gave a quick nod as a greeting and went right back to his notes

"He could be considered the co-founder of our club, as I am the true founder... the king, if you would."

The twins shrugged simultaneously. "Whatever, my lord." Hikaru added in a whimsical fashion. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Lord... I like the sound of that!" Tamaki declared.

"Like the sound of what?" asked a sweet, childish voice. Soon a young boy that looked no older than five appeared from the corner, holding a pink bunny doll in one arm.

"This is Honey-sempai." Tamaki introduced.

"Sempai?" Both twins asked in unison, completely shocked. There was no way this kid was a senior.

"Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically, the cuteness simply reeking from every pore. "My name is Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey. Oh, and this is Bunny-Chan."

"Nice to meet you, Honey-sempai..." Kaoru started.

"...And Bunny-Chan." Hikaru finished.

"Oh wait, there's someone else you have to meet!" Honey chimed as he disappeared from view, later reappearing with a tall, muscular student that was most definitely as senior. If Kyouya was expressionless, he had absolutely nothing on this student. The older teenager looked absolutely stoic.

"This is Takashi!" Honey introduced. "But everyone calls him Mori, right?"

"Hn." was the only response he gave, and everyone assumed he was agreeing.

"So... is that everyone?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, these are the wonderful members of the Host Club." Tamaki replied.

"Great..." Hikaru trailed off, taking a look at the members and the room. "So what's the Host Club about?"

Tamaki cleared his throat:

"The Host Club is a special club where young men with beauty, wealth, and time on their hands entertain the young ladies of the school. We, as the hosts, make sure that each lady feels welcome as soon as she enters these doors. A customer can designate a host as her favourite, and it will be the host's duty to entertain any customer that designates him, all though they can still entertain other ladies that could become his future clients."

"So... where do we come in?" both twins asked in unison.

Tamaki gave a jubilant laugh and put his arms around Hikaru and Kaoru. "You two shall be the refreshing act that could be crucial to our club!"

"Yes, that's when you started going on about 'brotherly love' or something like that." Kaoru replied.

"Exactly! Our clients love that kind of stuff!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But we still don't get it." Hikaru stated.

Tamaki thought for a second. Brightening, he rushed into one of storage rooms and came back with a tape. "Watch this in the TV lounge and you'll see what I mean."

The twins caught each other's eye, shrugged, and walked towards the lounge, Hikaru taking the tape. He popped it into the VCR, and the two brothers sat down to watch the show.

The movie seemed simple enough; two warrior brothers fighting valiantly against an enemy, defending each other in battle, but then things started to become... awkward.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrieked and clung to each other in fear, watching the creepiness unveil before them. It wasn't explicit, (actually they could probably understand why girls would find it 'cute'), but it was so, so... wrong. They slowly turned their heads towards each other, shrieking again as they pulled apart quickly.

Both twins were pale and twitching when they came back to the main room, dropping the tape in Tamaki's hands.

"No way..." Hikaru gasped.

"...in hell." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki pouted. "Come on! You two are already really close and it's not like anything will REALLY go on between you guys."

"This is INCEST!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Tamaki shook his head. "Such a HARSH word! Could you call it 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' instead?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared silently at each other, as if they were having a conversation using their eyes. Eventually Hikaru sighed and said "We'll think about it."

* * *

Later that night, in the twins' mansion, Hikaru paced around the boys' room, while Kaoru lay on the bed.

"As much as I don't like it, he does have a point." Kaoru began. "It's not like it's for real, and think of all the girls that we'll make happy."

"Yes, but isn't there a way to do that without US 'making happy'?"

Kaoru wrinkled his nose. "Don't be gross. They don't want us to go that far. It's just shonen-ai."

"What, you actually learned the term already?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

Kaoru shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"I still don't know..."

Kaoru sighed and sat up. "Look, being in this club could be the only chance we have to open up to the world. Remember how we talked about that? The idiot Lord won fair and square, and a Hitachiin never weasels out of defeat."

Hikaru sat beside his forlorn brother, pondering his options. "I just don't want anything to change between us, though."

"And nothing will!" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's just pretending, cosplaying, if you would."

Hikaru thought for a few moments. "Fine. You win. As much as it'll probably kill me, I'll go through with this."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not really that keen about it myself, but I think we should make a few terms for Tamaki that explains what we will and will not do.

Hikaru nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The next day, the twins entered the 3rd Music Room and walked up to Tamaki.

"We'll go with your act, but only if you agree to our terms." they chorused.

Tamaki gave a whoop of joy. "This is wonderful! Oh, think of how much our club will prosper!"

The twins immediately began to recite their list.

"Number one: No kissing." Hikaru started.

"Number two: We'll go shirtless, but only when it's utterly necessary, and contact between us must be non-existent, or at the most, a bare minimum." Kaoru added.

"And number three: Absolutely, Definitely, NO NUDITY!" both yelled so loudly that Tamaki was knocked over by the force.

"So, do we have a deal?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki thought for a few seconds and grinned. "Done! Trust me, you won't regret it."

"I hope not." Kaoru murmured.

Suddenly the faint sound of squeals and giggles could be heard outside the door. Tamaki's expression changed from idiotic joy, to dignified and charming.

The twins never really understood how he could do that.

"The ladies have arrived!"

Soon the doors burst opened and numerous female students began filling up the room. The twins watched in awe as the girls split into different groups, conversing with the different hosts. Some girls were attempting to get Mori into an active conversation, and would squeal with joy at his stoic responses.

"Such a strong silent type!" they chorused.

Other girls surrounded the snack table where they were getting Honey to try the different sweets they baked.

"Oh, Honey-Sempai! What kind of cake do you prefer?"

"Um..." he pondered, clutching his bunny to make himself more adorable. "I like all kinds of cake!" he declared, a child-like ring to his voice.

"KAWAII!!" The girls shrieked. "Honey-Sempai! You're so adorable!"

The twins sighed in a defeated manner as the girls continued to shriek over Honey's cuteness.

The more serious, introverted girls had traveled over to Kyouya's table where they were, surprisingly enough, having a decent conversation among the squeals and shrieks, quietly drinking green tea.

Tamaki walked over to the twins, a flock of curious girls trailing behind him. He gestured towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Princesses, I would like you to meet Hikaru and Kaoru, the newest members of our Host Family."

The girls immediately turned to the twins. Tamaki briskly walked past them, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Give them a good show." he added with a wink.

The boys gulped, as they had no clue what to do next. Suddenly, Kaoru had an idea. It was crazy and impulsive, but it would get the job done. Besides, he mused, this could be another game between him and his brother: Who can garner the most attention from these young ladies. If the idiot Lord could do it, what was stopping them?

He pretended to shiver and rub his forearms. He turned to his twin, faking a dreamy look.

"Oh, Hikaru... I feel so cold... I must be coming down with something!" he sighed as he put a dramatic arm on his forehead, and drooped forwards into Hikaru's arms, clinging to him in a suggestive way.

Hikaru instinctively caught his twin, all though he had a somewhat horrified and disgusted look on his face.

"I'm winning." Kaoru hissed, a light smirk on his face.

Indeed, all eyes seemed to be on the more passive twin.

Hikaru's eyes lit up with understanding and he smirked back. Now it was big brother's turn.

He picked his twin up bridal style and carried him to the couch. "Come on, Kaoru, I can't have my precious brother getting sick can I?"

All the girls followed as he lay down on the couch and let Kaoru rest on his stomach, wrapping his arms around him.

"Warm enough?" Hikaru murmured into his brother's ear.

Kaoru eyes widened slightly. His twin was good. Real good. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Yes... Thank you Hikaru..." he whispered in an 'uke' kind of way.

"Of course... That's what brothers are for." Hikaru whispered back in a 'seme' kind of way.

Both boys gave a quick glance at the girls who were looking on in silent wonder. Kaoru decided to finish it. He relaxed in his brother's arms, using his stomach as a backrest and leaning his head right on his chest, his hair tickling Hikaru's chin.

"Hikaru..." he murmured finally, pretending to fall asleep.

That did it.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" the teen girls shrieked, breaking a couple of windows (and Kyouya's glasses) in the process.

"The forbidden brotherly love!" one girl squealed.

"It's so beautiful!" another one gushed. "You two are so Kawaii!"

They immediately huddled around the couch, trying to get as close to the two boys as possible.

"You're such a good brother!" a girl exclaimed, taking Hikaru's free hand. "He's so lucky to have you!"

"You poor thing..." murmured another girl, putting her hand on Kaoru's forehead. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll manage." Kaoru replied, faking a hoarse voice.

"Of course he will! He has his brother after all!" added another girl. "You two are so lucky to have each other!"

"Can I designate you two?" asked the girl checking Kaoru's forehead. "Please?"

"Yes! Me too!" piped the other girl.

"Me too! I want to be your customer!"

"Same!"

"Hey, me first!"

"Back off! Wait your turn!"

"Easy, easy!" Tamaki intervened.

The girls immediately settled down, captivated by the blonde teenager's elegant presence.

"Hikaru and Kaoru would be more than happy to designate you all, but now they must rest. Please come back tomorrow!"

"We will Tamaki-Sempai!" The girls chorused, crowding out of the room.

The split second the girls left, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately broke apart, making gagging noises of disgust.

"I feel so dirty!" Hikaru whined.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Kaoru groaned.

Tamaki practically steamrollered them into a crushing embrace, crying tears of joy.

"That was wonderful!" he sobbed, as the twins struggled to breathe. "I talked to Kyouya, and he said profits are up by more than one hundred percent! And that's after the price of fixing the windows!"

"And my glasses." Kyouya muttered, unsure over whether he should be happy about the profits, or pissed about the damages.

"Thank you, my Lord." Kaoru said, as he and his twin manage to free themselves.

Tamaki clapped his hands to address the hosts. "Excellent job today!" he exclaimed. "Now everyone must get a good night's sleep. Thanks to the Hitachiin Brother's act, we're probably going to have double the customers we had today!"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out of the music room, trying not to look each other in eye. Now that the game was over, it seemed like they had to face the reality of what they just did. Boy, did they hate this part.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaoru finally groaned and turned his twin around by the shoulder. "Look, if we're gonna be doing this every time we're at the host club, then we're gonna have to learn to loosen up."

Hikaru sighed. "I guess you're right. Honestly, it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be."

Kaoru nodded. "Same here."

The twins leaned back on the marble hallway wall and sank down to the ground, sighing simultaneously.

"You bored?" Kaoru asked his brother. Hikaru nodded in reply.

"Same here."

"...You know," Hikaru said after a moments thought. "It's pretty funny how girls are so into our act."

Kaoru laughed. "I know. They were practically all over us!"

Suddenly, both twins blinked in realization and identical, devilish smiles crept upon their faces.

"You know, there's a pair of cute seniors that haven't been to the Host club yet." Hikaru said slyly.

"Those sisters?"

"You bet."

Kaoru mock-gasped and clutched at his chest. "Oh no, we can't have that, can we? Think of the profits!"

Hikaru stifled a laugh. "So why don't we go give them a 'sneak preview' of what our club has to offer."

Kaoru grinned and linked arms with his twin. "Perhaps, just maybe, we won't be so bored here after all."

End


End file.
